Deserted part two
by mrmuscle
Summary: sequal to desserted.
1. Chapter 1

another story written by a friend of mine. Read and Review. sequal to desserted.

* * *

Deserted part two

Jimmy is having a dream. In his dream, they are kids again, playing tag, running, running, sometimes even leaving the ground. Cindy is taunting him once again. Come and get me nerd boy, your slow as a shrimp, shrimpy boy Na Na! The scenery changes, the park is empty and Jimmy is suddenly alone. In the distance he hears a voice calling -Jimmy help me please, come quickly someone is here. Someone strange, Cindy screams and her scream is cut off. Jimmy tries to find her but gets lost, its getting dark and everything looks unfamiliar Jimmy happens upon a door floating two feet above the ground. As it always happens in dreams, his feet bring him to the door. He is helpless to control his hands from opening it.

When he opens the door, he is transported into an elevator; the elevator buttons have years written on them. One red button stands out; it's the exact color of blood. He hears the voice again.

"Jimmy, Jimmy"

Before he could push the button, a mirror appears on the ceiling. It's a distorted image of Dasheka. The image starts crawling head first out of the mirror. Dasheka's hair is made of snakes. She tries to grab Jimmy, but he quickly pushes the red button. He is transported to a field of Daisy's. Cindy is waiting for him. She has an angelic, somewhat ethereal quality to her.

"Jimmy, please bring me back, I don't like it here. It's lonely and I think someone wants to hurt me. If you can't bring me back within 7 days, I will have to walk into the light and never come back. I have two words for you, brain blast!"

When Jimmy wakes up, he knows what he must do.

_Build a time machine. _


	2. Chapter 2: Time machine Chaos

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 2: Time machine Chaos

Jimmy spends every waking moment, every ounce of brainpower to make his machine. On the fifth day, after his dream, his project is complete. He sets the machine back to the night of the kidnapping. He steps into the elevator and pushes the red button. Everything turns black. When Jimmy wakes up and is very surprised.

"Wait a minute, this isn't the right time."

It's 1999 and Jimmy is a 6-year-old boy. He is on the school bus and Cindy is screaming in his ear!

"You stepped on my project, big head!"

Jimmy turns around and kisses Cindy on the check.

"EWW! Yuck, boy germs! I hate you forever Jimmy Nerdtron!"

Jimmy pushes a button on his special watch that automatically transports him back to the time elevator.

"I wonder what went wrong."

Jimmy checks all the buttons and resets the machine. Again, everything turns black. When Jimmy wakes up again he is laying on the hospital bed. He feels so weak, his hair has fallen out and there are sores all over his body. Jimmy has accidentally brought himself to his deathbed. There is a woman by his bedside, who is softly crying.

"Oh daddy, It's so hard to say goodbye. You've done so much to help humanity but humanity can't help you! It's so unfair!"

Jimmy slowly and painfully lifts up his arm, the second before he breathes his last breath he manages to push the button on his watch and gets back to the elevator.

"Wow that was close! I guess I'll have to go home and work all the bugs out."

When Jimmy tries sets it for the year that he came from, he is unable to get back. He is stuck in a time loop. After 100 tries to different realms, Jimmy finally comes across his weeding day. He is so happy that he will finally get to see Cindy that he decides to give up looking for the time that he came from and stays in the year 2015. He permanently destroys the time machine.

He sees Cindy in her dress walking down the isle, her face is veiled. As she comes closer, he is shocked to realize it's not Cindy, it's Dasheka!

_No, no, no, this isn't right. _

"Jimmy, my love, don't you know that you can never leave me? My love will reach you know matter where you try to run!"

Jimmy reaches for his watch and remembers that his time machine is destroyed.

"Do you Jimmy take Cindy to be your lawfully weeded wife, to have and to hold, till death do you part?"

_Huh?_

When Jimmy looks again, its Cindy underneath the veil.

"I do! I do!" said Jimmy, triumphantly.

Cindy says her vows and they march down the isle.


	3. Chapter 3: Changes

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 3: Changes

As the days and weeks go by, Jimmy is becoming more and more suspicious of Cindy. Jimmy is convinced something is not right. Cindy's actions are unusual to say the least. She has taken up a new religion called Wikka, she has changed her hair color to black, and she wears it in braids and she chooses to dress in long silk dresses. Sex is a combination of rough S&M and dirty late night romps with other woman and men as well. Cindy loves to torture Jimmy and laughs hysterically at him as he is brought down to his knees, sniveling and crying.

_I must find a way to get rid of her._

Jimmy decides to try his hand at the time machine. Jimmy is spending more and more time on his secret project.

"You son of a bitch. You never spend any time with me anymore."

"I'm working on my…"

Jimmy suddenly realizes today is the day the Cindy got kidnapped the first time. Instead of arguing, Jimmy smiles at her and apologizes.

"Let's go out to the movies and get an ice cream at the Candy Bar."

"No, I'm beat, let's just go to bed."

Cindy sulks away to the bedroom with a disgusted look on her face.

"I love you too!"

_I've got to come up with a plan for tonight. What to do? What to do? I got it! I'll follow Dexter and Cindy and confront him or better yet, get there first and surprise him._

Jimmy quickly packs a bag and heads out to phoenix in his floating car. Jimmy is packing an arsenal of weapons "Just in case". Jimmy sets his car down and hides in the bushes. Sometime later, he sees lights and hears voices. Jimmy is surprised that Dexter had a partner all along- it's Carl, Jimmy's best friend. Jimmy decides to confront them both. He jumps out of the bushes and surprises Carl and Dexter.

"What's going on guys? Didn't know you two were friends, when did this happen?"

Carl replies, "Jimmy, how did you get here?"

"Does it matter? You're caught in the act. Why Carl, how did you get involved in all this? I thought you were my friend."

"Listen, I've always been in love with Cindy, but she only had here eyes on you. I was never smart enough, handsome enough, and my asthma kept me from playing sports. No girl would ever give me the time of day! I even spent prom night alone, watching star quest reruns while the rest of the gang was out having a great time! When Dexter came to me with his plan, I rejected it at first, then after I thought it over the idea became more and more intriguing. Jimmy, he agreed to share her, how could I refuse?"

At this point Jimmy pulls out his gun and aims it at Carl. As his finger finds the trigger, the air becomes wavy and Jimmy is pulled into a black hole.


	4. Chapter 4: The Choice

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Choice

Jimmy opens his eyes. There is a bright light. Everything feels soft to the touch. There is a smell so sweet and natural, it's indescribable; sort of like the first day of spring after a long rain but better.

Jimmy asks aloud, "Where am I? Am I dead?"

A booming voice answers, "Jimmy YOU ARE NOT DEAD BUT WE DO HAVE A PROBLEM."

"Are you god?"

"I AM THE ONE YOU REFER TO AS GOD, YES."

"What did I do?"

God transforms himself into a human form.

"Come sit down, lets talk. Would you like a drink and a snack?"

"Sure, sounds good."

A plate of cookies and a pitcher of ice-cold lemonade appear on a table.

"Wow, this is so good."

"Only the best; this is heaven you know."

Jimmy politely laughs at God's humor.

"So lets talk about this problem. If you choose to change the past, I'm sorry to say, your world will suffer greatly."

"If you're talking about the ice caps melting, I've already formulated a solution in my head. I can still save the Earth!"

"It's something else Jimmy, if Dexter and Cindy never have children, then Cindy's 7th child, who was born on the 7th month on the 7th day, won't be born. In the year 2027, a deadly disease will arrive on Earth. If Goddard is not born, the cure will never be found. Human beings will cease to exist! You must choose between bring Cindy back or saving the world!

* * *

Which would you like him to do? Be with Cindy, or save the world. Tell us! 


End file.
